Top Cat (Gold Key) 11
Top Cat (Gold Key) 11 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is July 1964 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Sir Top Cat and His Knights of the Square Table Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: The cats form a new club called the Back Alley Knights of the Round Table, and search the junkyard for decorations. T.C. finds a large mirror , but Fancy-Fancy trips and knocks him into it and they wind up in a new land near a castle. A knight nets them and presents them to King Arthur. He is surprised to hear that they are knights too, so they dash out to get properly dressed. When they return wearing garbage cans as armor, the king says that in addition to being fighters, knights must be graceful and courteous. The gang revolts and throws T.C. into the moat with a splash. However, the splash is really Fancy-Fancy throwing water on Top Cat, unconscious from being knocked into the mirror, and waking him from his "knightmare." Friendship Free-for-All Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: J. Paul Catty, a billionaire's son, is tired of people only liking him for his money. He disguises himself as a poor alley cat to meet new friends. T.C. bumps into him, and recognizes him instantly, but doesn't say anything. He thinks if he butters up the cat, he might buy him a boat he's had his eye on. They cats spend the last of their money on the newcomer to make him feel welcome. The ruse works and J. Paul is so happy he hands them a blank check. When he tells his dad he finally found some friends who don't just like him for his money, T.C. feels guilty and makes the check out for nothing, saying their friendship can't be bought. Impressed, J. Paul gives them a standing invitation to visit him on his yacht, which sails in an immense swimming pool! Cabby Was a Tabby Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: T.C. wants to start a cab company, but Brain points out that they don't own a cab. The cats bodge one together from parts they find at the junkyard. However, they mixed up the gears so it accidentally drives backwards and smashes in front of Dibble. He takes them to court where the judge bans them from driving a motor vehicle for one year, but T.C. finds a way around that. Learning a Lesson (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle, Chopper, and Fibber Fox Summary: Yakky tells Chopper he has been reading a book about judo. Fibber overhears and erects a sign for "Free judo lessons." Yakky falls for it, but with all his reading he may not need any more lessons. A Tale of Two Turtles Starring: Touche and Dum Dum Summary: When his cousin Tricky gets in trouble with the sheriff, Touche uses a trick of his own to make him change his prankster ways. The Flight That Fizzled Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Dreaming of faraway places, the cats see an ad for a free trip to Dumbkoffia. When they arrive, they realize the catch is that they must now work, flying the country's missiles. When their rocket doesn't exactly launch, but more scrapes across the ground, T.C. gets an idea. He converts the missile to a rocket-powered plow to replace their horse-drawn ones, and earns the gang a trip back to the alley. Bully for You Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: A bulldog has been bullying the cats, so T.C. goes to a novelty store and buys some pranks to convince him he has bulldogitis. Brain poses as a doctor and tells him the only cure is to stay away from cats. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat, Benny, and Choo-Choo Summary: At the football game, Coach T.C. keeps Benny and Chooch on the bench, but they still find a way to play. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1964 Category:Top Catalog